Forever
by star struck lovers
Summary: Forever takes up where New Moon left off. For another dose of the Bella/Edward extravaganza and the explosion new Nessie/Jacob relationship. First Fan Fic. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! your comments are much appreciated :
1. Chapter 1

Forever

The characters and essential plot are not a product of my imagitnation rather, they belong to the very talented ms meyer.

_Forever_. The connotations of the word seeped through me, in my sub-conscious slumber. A lifetime, no; an eternity of this. This... this… Happiness? No... No much more than happiness, the word seemed inadequate. Bliss. Pure, un-tarnished bliss. I breathed deeply, sighing into the soft tufts of my Edwards bronze hair. For two who were incapable of sleep due to their un-human characteristics, the peace that consumed my body was second to none id ever experienced in the deepest of slumber. I looked down to see my love gazing at my tan deficient hand. Even whiter since my new life began. He traced the creases. The life line. The _love _line. With the softest of touch. I guessed his gentle appraisal of my hand was an echo of how fragile I had once been to him. He traced the blue vein of my wrist stopping where it ended, where he planted his lips in the most tender of kisses. I shuddered with the intimacy. No matter how hard I tried, I still failed to grasp the fact that I was his. That I even came close to deserving him, even after all we'd been through. He had felt my shudder. "What are you thinking my love?" came the ring of his melodic voice. I let out a giggle then whispered in his ear. "Let me show you". I had been practising. I stretched the rubber band of my power to keep my thoughts locked away from Edwards probing intuition and opened my heart to him I let him see the visions of us entwined that filled my heart, the love that bound us together. "Hmmmm" he chuckled breathing in deeply, nuzzling into my shoulder. Again my thoughts closed. "No fair" Edward mumbled. And I laughed, pushing him back so I could see the liquid-topaz eyes that I fell in love with. He half sat up to cup the back of my head to bring it closer to him in order to find my lips. Was it possible to feel even as a vampire, dizzy? His scent filled my mind, even more intense due to the excellent reception of my vampire senses. I pulled off with a smile. "You're dazzling me" I accused and Edward smiled ruefully, apparently pleased he still had the same effect.

Our eyes stared into one another's; garnet locked with topaz; suddenly broke away when a loud and heavy "thud" sounded from the other room shattering our dreamlike state. In a split second, with our vampire/ parent reflexes, we ran to the other room with nothing but a ruffle of the gossamer curtain to tell of our arrival we stood tentatively over the sleeping form that was the most important thing in our world. Her blonde ringlets darkening to a bronze like her fathers swept over her face, and her full lips pouted a bit as she screwed up her nose apparently concentrating on something in her dream. "Jacob" she whispered. She was dreaming of_ her_ Jacob. The were-wolf who had once loved me now imprinted on my little girl, who apparently loved him in the depths of her soul in return. I sighed remembering how I used to dream of my love._ My_ Edward. When he would fill my mind as I slept. For a second I thought of how it would be to sleep again, to dream again. But a swift glance across at the man who I had given my human life up for. Who was now scowling at the fact that his little girl was dreaming of a dog; made the impulse to sleep drift away entirely, as long as I were with him nothing mattered.

I was getting distracted.

I turned my attention back to my beautiful baby girl Nessie. My eyes scanning over her for any sign of hurt, wondering what the "bump" sound had been. Not even a few seconds had passed, then a breeze that fluttered though the open window, alerted me to the fact that we were not alone. I smelt dog. I whirled around to face a smirking Jacob, who seemed slightly embarrassed. I stared wide eyed at him. "Jacob why are you…" I trailed off. I knew why he was here.


	2. Chapter 2

Apparently Edward had made the same assumption that rang through my mind

Apparently Edward had made the same assumption that rang through my mind. Instinctively a low snarl ripped through mine and Edwards throats at the same time. A protective growl. Of course he was here. Nessie was the centre of his existence. He belonged to her. He was watching over her as she slept, just as her father had watched over her mother. It suddenly seemed sweet; to think that someone cared about our daughter so much, a small smirk of understanding escaped my lips. And Jacob's wide eyes drifted towards mine, like a stray caught in the headlights of a car I thought. "Get out" Edward snarled, un-derived from the fact there was a boy in his girls room. "No" came Jacobs clear answer. Again I growled at Jacob. It was one thing to care for my daughter, but another to disobey an order in my own house. Again I was acutely aware of what was going on around me. Someone stirred behind me and the soft rise and fall of Nessie's breathing suddenly spiked as she woke up with a start. "Mom… dad?" her confusion was clear. Then a bemused "Jake?" she stared at the scene with an elated expression, caught between being scared and amused. "Jake!" she squealed again, with delight in her eyes, before she leapt up to rush past me in order to embrace a 7ft werewolf in a tight hug around his waist "I missed you" her soft sweet voice like the music of summer-time was muffled into his chest. Even though Nessie, now equivalent of 16 years of age, had grown to around her fathers height, Jacob still had to bend over to return her embrace, wrapping his large hands around her "and I, you" he replied. Suddenly Nessie let go of her embrace to glance back at us, she then returned her gaze to Jacob with a quizzical expression. "Why are you here Jake?" she asked with wonder.

"I couldn't sleep knowing we were apart." Jacob replied solemnly gazing into her eyes. "That's so sweet Jakey" she sighed and reached up to kiss him. It was an odd thing to see my daughter locking lips with the man who had so passionately kissed me, once upon a time. Their lips moved rhythmically and passionately. It sent a queasy feeling down into the pit of my stomach. The vision didn't last. In a flash of vampire speed, Edward had ripped Jacob off Nessie and flung him into the wall. With an ear splitting crack, Jacob emerged from the dent in the wall glaring at Edward.

"I said get out, you filthy dog." Edward snarled between clenched teeth.

"I'll not leave Nessie, Edward" Jake replied calmly trying to diffuse the situation.

"She's sixteen!" cried Edward exasperated.

"I know she is sixteen and she's old enough to make her own decisions! As long as Nessie wants me I am going no where." Jacob was firm, cautiously trying to anticipate Edwards's reaction.

"I am her father, and you will not see her _dog_, you will stay away from her."

"I cant, you know that." Jacob said quietly deflated by Edwards's rejection towards him.

I somewhat understood the meaning behind Jakes words. In my time I had spent with Jacob and the other members of the Quileute tribe down in La-Push, I had learnt of an unexplainable phenomenon that sometimes occurs with the werewolf kind. Known as imprinting, on occasion a ware wolf may experience an unfathomable bonding with a human, an unexplainable love for another, in which they have no control over, but to give into the draw of the object they imprint upon. For Jacob this object was my Nessie.

"We want to be together, I want her with me always, and she wants that too. She no longer needs me to be her friend, she needs me, she _wants me_… to be more…. And I want that too." Jacob's voice rose with a sense of confidence and anger that I had not seen earlier as he finished this statement. Another part of imprinting, the werewolf would become whatever their object needed them to be, friend, brother, partner in crime, but something told me Jacob wasn't referring to any of those relationships. My mouth dropped open. Nessie still seemed to me so young, 16 or not, because she was half vampire half human, her growth was accelerated, and though she was a mature 16 year old, it had only taken her five years to reach this point. "And," Jacob continued almost without a breath, "we've talked about it, and Nessie and I, would like to try staying together, in LaPush."

"What!" I screeched. Shocked.

"Jake maybe now isn't the time..." Nessie whispered.

"Why you filthy..." Edward didn't finish as in a whirl of light and wind and flash of bronze hair he flung himself into Jacob. He smashed him into the Nessie's desk, crumbling in under its force sending another ear spitting crack resounded through out the room.

A hiss escaped my lips. How dare he I thought. How dare he try and take Nessie. Edward had him pinned in another swift movement. "What you think you could take care of her!" he yelled furiously at Jake. "A stinking werewolf! You could loose control... and...and … kill her!"

"Yeah? Just like you took care of Bella?" Jake retorted with rage.

"Good job you did of that! Almost getting her killed, then turning her into a vampire, and you think you have the right to judge me? Good job you did! You couldn't even save her!"

And with that Edward let him go, a torn, pained, expression on his face, it looked as though his heart had just snapped in two. I knew that Edward still hadn't forgiven himself for the fact he still couldn't protect me, the fact that I still no longer had my human life, even though we had a beautiful daughter to show for it. I _hated_ Jake for using this against him, for using me against him, his one weak point.

Without another word Edward let go of Jacob, turned and stormed out the door.

Nessie stood there in utter disbelief. Jacob lay where Edward had released him, panting with adrenaline.

"Good one Jake." I muttered, giving him a final glare before turning to find Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't hard to locate him

It wasn't hard to locate him. My somewhat enhanced senses saw to that. Oh and the fact that you could hear the thunderous cracks miles away. After running through the forest, following his scent and his, well…sound. I came to a small clearing. Our clearing. The meadow in which Edward and I were at peace. Where we were totally honest with each other. No boundaries. Just us. It was also the place where Edward did most of his thinking. My reminiscence fuelled by these surroundings was rudely interrupted by a loud "CRUNCH", Edwards fist had just collided with one of the trees that fenced our private arena. The tree instantly divided in two, shattering from impact. I approached him slowly; even though I was still much stronger than him (due to the effects of being a newborn vampire) seeing him like this still frightened me a little. But he needed me. Quietly I crept up to him, though I knew he would hear my approach, and he did; he stopped still, breathing hard, his face still turned away from mine. I hesitated just a step away, before closing the distance fluently to wrap my arms around his waist, holding him from behind. I stood on my toes in order to whisper words of comfort into his ear. His scent filled my head. "I love you, no matter what. Everything will be ok and I wouldn't trade any part of the way my life has turned out. _Nothing _Edward. Nothing at all else matters to me but _you._ I'm never going to leave you. That is the way it should be and that is the way I want it to be." His breathing slowed. I kissed the nape of his neck then worked my way up to his ear. This time it was his turn to shudder. He turned around gently to face me, trying not to break my hold on him. He looked down into my eyes, and I stared up into the depths of topaz that seemed troubled. And I suddenly had the feeling that there was something other than Jacob's irrationality weighing on his mind. I took a deep breath. "Edward…. What is it…?"


End file.
